


Sin Wagon

by quakenbake (raccoontitties)



Series: Dixie Chicks Serious [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoontitties/pseuds/quakenbake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe knows this is largely her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is vaguely compliant with Under Pressure and loosely inspired by the Dixie Chicks song of the same name.

Chloe knows this is largely her fault.  
  
The girls decide that a post-ICCA celebration is in order, in addition to the fabulous dinner financed by Aubrey’s father’s credit card. Apparently, the five-course dinner is much too bougie for Cynthia Rose and Amy spends the entire night complaining because they don’t serve sausage rolls. Aubrey agrees to a full night out on the town, much to everyone’s surprise. They start planning the event, detailing who will buy what mixers for the pregame and what bar is likely to be the least vigilant in terms of carding. Chloe’s mistake is coming late because she agreed to go on a date with that hot guy in her history recitation. She really shouldn’t have left Aubrey alone with those girls for any significant amount of time.  
  
Since they met, Chloe has served as Aubrey’s handler, forming a kind of buffer between her and the rest of the world. Sometimes it's awkward. Aubrey was raised by a judgemental father whose honesty bordered on cruelty so she’d never really learned to filter her opinions. After growing up on conservative military bases, she’d come to campus and persisted in calling their floor RA _sir_ until he ordered her not to. A lot of the time, it’s endearing. Aubrey keeps her room freakishly neat and seems to have a compulsion about tidiness so whenever she comes over to Chloe’s, she’ll start cleaning without noticing what she’s doing. One time she tried to fold Chloe’s sheets into hospital corners while she was still _in_ the bed. It was hilarious. Every once in a while though, it’s troubling, like when Aubrey has to be told to stop studying during finals and be sent to bed. Or when she drinks.    
  
The bar is kind of a madhouse to begin with on any given Friday night, but her teammates are the cause of at least fifty percent of the chaos before her. Fat Amy is rather belligerently posturing to a group of large football players and is either challenging them to an arm wrestling competition or propositioning them for sex. A few seem frightened, but more than one looks decidedly interested. Lilly has somehow cleared enough space on the floor to start breakdancing. She’s spinning on her head, feet flailing dangerously close to everyone’s faces. Cynthia Rose is throwing one-dollar bills into the air and spraying champagne over Lilly, herself and anyone standing within a five-foot radius. It’s no shock that she has money issues. Stacie’s making out with a tattooed guy in leather and that seems normal enough that Chloe isn’t concerned. She finds Beca at a table with about four orders of French fries that she doesn’t seem to plan on sharing. Chloe finally spots Aubrey next to Beca and as soon as she registers the tousled hair and the dopey grin, she knows how this night is going to go.  
  
The thing is, Aubrey can’t drink worth a damn. They discovered that during New Student Orientation when she passed out folded into an extra large suitcase and woke up with the zipper imprint pressed into her cheek. Her saving grace is that she knows she’s a lightweight and usually sticks to wine coolers and mixed drinks. Aubrey’s gotten through four years without any major embarrassments by following the rule if it tastes good, it’s safe to drink. That rule keeps her away from shots, tequila, beer and the sketchy punch served at SBT mixers. Unfortunately, no one ever warned her about Jell-O shots, which taste amazing, but will also get you really fucked up. Apparently, Amy and Beca have been feeding them to her all night and everything has pretty much gone to hell.  
  
It takes about five seconds for Aubrey to spot her. Her face lights up and she waves so enthusiastically she nearly falls out of her chair. She and Beca share a laugh at her expense and its really, really cute. Beca waves her over and Aubrey takes the opportunity to steal a few of her fries.  
  
“Why did no one tell me how much fun drunk Aubrey is?”  
  
Aubrey tries to look offended but mostly just looks confused.  
  
“I’ll have you know that I am always fun. You were just too busy expecting everyone to kiss your ass to notice.”  
  
Beca laughs and snatches back the plate of fries. It seems like she’s finally gotten used to Aubrey’s special brand of unflinching frankness and has accepted that’s just the way she is. Those two have come pretty far since September.  
  
“I think I want another shot.”  
  
Chloe presses down on Aubrey’s shoulder to keep her in her seat when it looks like she’s about to head to the bar.  
  
“Are you sure? You seem kind of wasted.”  
  
Beca scoffs around a mouthful of fries. “Jeez Chloe, calm down. You're not her mom. You’re turning into sober Aubrey.”  
  
Aubrey must not quite recognize that as an insult because she dissolves into a fit of giggles. Chloe hasn’t yet decided what to do about her when there’s a crash from the other side of the room. There must be a different definition of courtship down under because Amy has just decked the largest guy in her posse of jocks and has another in a headlock. Lilly is rushing over with a raised barstool in her hands. Cynthia Rose manages to catch her before she can bring it down on anyone’s skull, but the bartender is looking more than a little annoyed. Chloe thinks they should probably leave before they all get arrested or sent to the hospital or both. There’s something very wrong with any situation in which _she’s_ the responsible person in charge.  
  
Chloe somehow gets everyone out of the bar and into cabs. Except for Stacie who has completely disappeared. She turns and walks straight into Aubrey, despite giving her explicit instructions to wait at the bar.  
  
“We should go to the bathroom,” is all she says before dragging Chloe to the back hallway of the bar. There’s a handicapped bathroom across from the separate unisex stalls that Aubrey drags her into. They often go to the bathroom in twos, but she’s never really had to go _in_ with anyone before. She doesn’t have time to question it because Aubrey just shoves her against the door and presses their mouths together. She’s leaning in with her entire body and Chloe can’t really do anything but accept the tongue that thrusts between her lips. Aubrey tastes like Jell-O and vodka obviously, but also like that special something Chloe loves about kissing her. She had more than one drink tonight at dinner and isn’t completely sober herself, so when Aubrey’s hands slide up and tangle in her hair, nails raking against her scalp, she moans a little at the heat pooling low in her belly.  
  
Aubrey turns them and shoves Chloe against the opposite wall and attaches her teeth to her neck. Due to inebriation, she’s a little too forceful and Chloe’s head raps sharply against the linoleum. It draws her back to exactly what they’re doing and _where_ they’re doing it.  
  
“Aubrey, wait hold on. “  
  
Aubrey’s response is to bite that tender spot just under her jaw, the one that drives her crazy. Chloe can feel her resistance weakening. Sober or drunk, Aubrey is a biter and Chloe loves it. Chloe also loves it when she’s in charge. Hefting Aubrey up by her hips, she sets her on the sink and just looks at her. During the commotion earlier, she failed to notice that Aubrey is wearing _that_ dress, that little red number that has just enough material to not be indecent but not enough to actually be, you know, decent. Her lipstick matches the deep red shade; though Chloe is sure a good amount of it is on her own mouth and neck. Aubrey looks completely disheveled and that’s kind of the way Chloe likes her best, the way the very few people ever get to see her.  
  
It’s must be kind of hard to balance on a thin ridge of porcelain, especially if you’re trashed. Chloe isn’t holding her tight enough, so Aubrey kind of slides into the sink. It’s pretty funny, but it also reminds her that they’re in a public place. They're not having sex in a grimy bathroom in a grimy bar where they could legitimately catch something. Not that she has a problem with it personally, but if Aubrey remembers tomorrow, Chloe will never hear the end of it.  
  
“We can’t do this here.” She whispers urgently, trying to reach the practical Aubrey who cares about appearances. It’s futile. Aubrey just frowns at her and says,  
  
“You’re making sounds I don’t like. Please stop.” Honestly, Aubrey is so rude, but it’s hot so she never bothers to make a big deal out of it.  
  
She tries again to pull back, but Aubrey is sneaky and she’s strong. She wraps her legs around Chloe’s waist, which is really distracting because her legs are long and silky smooth. Worse, Chloe can feel the heat from Aubrey’s center pressing against her stomach. Her hands are acting of their own volition when they stroke up from Aubrey's calves to her hips and back. Aubrey keeps trying to kiss her again, like she knows it’ll just take one good one to make Chloe change her mind. _Please_ , Chloe can control herself. She has willpower. She’s not easy. Except she totally is when it comes to Aubrey. One kiss turns into two and she’s got her hand halfway under that outrageously tight skirt before the loud banging on the door shocks them into breaking apart.  
  
When the bouncer sets them on the curb outside of the bar and tells them they don't want “that kind of thing” going on in there, Aubrey draws herself up to her full height and lets loose a string of insults that seem more suited to a sailor than Aubrey Posen, society matron in training. Chloe hasn’t been this embarrassed since Aubrey upchucked at ICCA Nationals last year. She kind of likes this bar, but there’s no way she can show her face there in the foreseeable future.  
  
If tipsy Aubrey is silly, drunk Aubrey is consistently two things, horny and bitchy. Even though she can’t keep her hands to herself, she’s really prickly. Like a hedgehog. You don’t just go and grab her, well sometimes you do, but those are really specific situations. The point is that she can get aggressive if she doesn’t get her way, but she still has a soft underbelly so you have to be careful of her feelings. And well, once you get her on her back...  
  
In any case, drunk Aubrey has to be dealt with in a special way. Telling her she’s had too much to drink makes her drink more out of spite. Refusing to have sex with her just makes her try harder, Not like in a creepy way, but in an _I’m going to progressively lose my clothes until you can’t keep your hands to yourself either_ way. It looks like Chloe is going to have to make good on those promises she made to get Aubrey to behave in the cab.  
  
Aubrey’s down to her bra and panties by the time they get to Chloe’s bedroom. She’s acting a little more sober now so when she grabs Chloe by the hips, there’s no protest. Sitting down on the bed, she scoots backward until Chloe joins her on her knees. Her hands are everywhere, yanking at Chloe’s belt and pulling her shirt over her head. Teeth scrape against her neck, along her collarbone and down her chest to close around a nipple through the thin material of her bra. Chloe is so focused on the mingled sensations of pain and pleasure that she doesn’t anticipate Aubrey moving around to her back and locking a strong arm around her waist. The grip is tight and the feel of breasts pressing against her shoulder blades is driving Chloe to distraction. Aubrey bites down hard on her neck just as her hand dips into Chloe’s panties.  
  
Chloe can’t remember ever being this wet and Aubrey must agree because she traces around her clit once, twice before sinking two fingers deep inside. She builds to a strong rhythm, forceful but not too fast, using her hips to add a little power to her thrusts. Chloe is trapped against her and can do nothing but surrender. She feels her orgasm building and whines when Aubrey slows her movements and laughs against her ear, the hot breath teasing the sensitive skin. She’s about to complain or maybe beg when Aubrey plunges back inside of her with three fingers and easily sends her over the edge.  
  
At some point, the arm around her waist loosens and she collapses on the bed to catch her breath.  
  
Aubrey leans across her sweaty body and hooks her chin over Chloe’s shoulder.  
  
“Guess what?”  
  
Chloe shrugs as if to answer, _what?_ , not really capable of words yet.  
  
“I’m not that drunk anymore.” Aubrey’s lips trail down the center of Chloe’s back as she nods in agreement or acceptance, whatever.  
  
“Guess what else?” Chloe has recovered enough now to lift her head and hum. There’s a sharp nip at the base of her spine that sends another flood of moisture between her legs.  
  
“I’m not done.”  
  
Aubrey rolls her over and pins her to the mattress, stroking down her body with her lips and hands. It’s gentler now, with less teeth, but rough enough that Chloe knows it’s going to be one of _those_ nights. Sometimes they sleep together for whatever reason, stress relief, comfort, boredom etc. But every once in a while, Aubrey _fucks_ Chloe; no reciprocation, no questions, no suggestions, and no timeouts leaving nothing for Chloe to do but hope Aubrey gets tired before she passes out.  
  
She runs her hand through the golden hair pooled between her breasts as Aubrey works her way down. She’s pretty sure Aubrey is singing that aggressively hillbilly song she’d set as her ringtone for the entirety of sophomore year. Someone needs to tell her that the Dixie Chicks shouldn’t really be the soundtrack to her life. But then again, Chloe reconsiders her position as Aubrey’s mouth descends to where she needs it most and begins humming the song into her; it’s not a bad anthem.


End file.
